


Derek Saves The Day

by orphan_account



Series: Deaf Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Deaf Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Melissa and Peter are married, Pack Feels, Scared Stiles, Scott and Derek Are Cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles shows up to the Hale house unexpected and is met with a surprise.





	Derek Saves The Day

The Omega wolves terrorizing Beacon Hills were only getting worse. They were getting so bad that Derek's parents were keeping them out of school. Talia wasn't afraid, but she wasn't going to chance anything happening to her children. 

Peter had decided the day before that it would be best to go on a "vacation" with Melissa and Scott. This meant Derek wouldn't have to deal with his annoying cousin who pretended they were best friends. Talia and Peter even agreed to take Cora along with them since she was the youngest of the pack. 

Derek was stuck with his overprotective, moody teenage sister. Everywhere Derek wanted to go Talia made sure Laura went with him. This resulted in a very bratty Laura Hale. 

Derek hadn't been to school in almost 3 days, and he was becoming bored. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere, hang out with his friends, or go on his normal wolf runs as Scott called it. 

Derek was currently stuck at home with his sister and older cousin. He hadn't seen Samantha since Christmas last year, but since things were so bad she decided to come stay with them until things calmed down. This gave Talia chances to go out and meet with other pack members. 

Samantha was 23 years old and very much in touch with her wolf side. She was almost too in touch according to Derek. 

She did lots of unusual animalistic things which freaked him out a little. He thought she was cool because she was one of the only people he knew who was able to fully shift into a wolf. 

Derek was lounging around upstairs when he caught the scent of something, or someone, familiar. He made his way downstairs and was met with an unthinkable site. 

There was his cousin with her arms around a terrified Stiles. 

Derek couldn't help the small growl that escaped from his throat. His eyes flashed blue as he quickly raced down the stairs. He skipped the last four, jumping directly onto the floor. 

"What in the world are you doing? Let him go!" He yelled, pulling Stiles away from his almost wolfed out cousin. 

She gritted her teeth and glared Derek down. "I found him sneaking around the house."

Derek shook his head and checked Stiles for any kind of scratches or bruises. Stiles gave him a scared look and gripped Derek's jacket tightly. He shakingly pushed himself behind Derek, trying to put as much distance between him and Sam. 

"He's our friend, Samantha! He's human and he has no idea that we aren't!" The yelling from downstairs caused Laura to rush into the room. 

Her eyes widened as she noticed Stiles who was hiding behind her brother, scared for his life. 

"What in the-" she started but was cut off by Derek. 

"Sam attacked Stiles." Derek exclaimed. 

Laura's mouth fell open and her eyes flashed blue. "You did what?" She gave Derek a worried look. 

"Oh my god, I didn't hurt the kid." Sam rolled her eyes. "He shouldn't have been sneaking around." 

Derek could hear Stiles heartbeat beating a thousand miles a minute. He felt sorry for the poor kid. 

"And don't yell at me." Sam started. "Derek's the one who basically screamed about us all being werewolves." 

Laura gave Sam a crazy look. 

"Stiles is deaf. He can't hear anything."

Sam's eyes glazed over. She felt bad for what she had done, and was no doubt aware of how important the boy was to the Hale family. She excused herself and left the family alone in the house to calm down the crying eight year old. 

~

It wasn't long before Talia returned home. The site before her left her confused, worried, and even more confused. 

There was a crying Stiles Stilinski sandwiched between her two children. Derek was gently rubbing his hair while Laura held both his hands tightly. 

"What happened?" She whispered. Both children looked up, causing Stiles to look up as well. 

"Sam attacked Stiles."

Her eyes widened and she gave Laura a questioning look. She shook her head no and Talia let out a sigh of relief. 

Thank God Stiles wasn't hurt too bad, and he hadn't witnessed anything that would be hard to explain. 

She walked towards the three children and scooped Stiles up in her arms. She gave him a tight hug which he gladly accepted. 

It had been a long time since he'd hugged anyone but his father. He held onto her tightly as if he didn't want to let go. 

Talia rubbed the boys back and walked around to the couch, taking a seat. 

"Derek, honey, can you call the sheriff and inform him that Stiles is here?" 

Not once did Stiles move away from the comforting hug Talia was giving him. Talia wasn't only comforting a family friend, but she was comforting one of her own pack members.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I've decided to turn this into a mini series!! Thanks to everyone who leaves comments and kudos. I love you all!!
> 
> Also, if any of you would like to follow my new twitter account @slytherinolan please do!! I would love to make some teen wolf/thiam shipping friends. I promise to follow everyone back!!


End file.
